Hidden Fire, Hidden Soul
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: A future momma wolf is in desperate need of the penguins help. But things get complicated Officer X captures Kolwaski and Private. Pastthat things get more difficult. Will the penguins get the mom wolf to the zoo in time before she has her cubs? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: A Foxy Arrival

**Hidden Fire, Hidden Soul**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: A Foxy Arrival**

It was just another day at the New York Zoo. Skipper and the other penguins were doing their own personal hobbies when Marlene walked in with an excited yet worried look on her face. It didn't take the observation skills of Kolwaski to figure that something was wrong.

"Guys..." Marlene said, breathing heavily from the long run to their habitat " there's this cat locked outside the zoo. He says he needs your help fast,"

"Cheese and Crackers!" said Skipper " Mooncat's in trouble. Bring it in boys, let's go!"

The other three penguins quickly fell into line behind Skipper and raced with Marlene towards the zoo entrance where Max a.k.a Mooncat was locked outside the zoo desperately clinging to the bars. When he saw the penguins his spirit lightened up.

" Oh, am I glad to see you here" said Max " you got to come out here and help me quick, my friend Angel is in trouble,"

"Angel?" said Private " who's Angel?"

Moments later outside the zoo Private got his answer. Max's friend Angel was beautiful female red fox. But a bloody red smear on her right leg ruined the beautiful sight. Rico imediately popped out the First Aid kit and Kolwaski started tending to the fox's wounds.

" How did this happen?" asked Skipper turning to Max.

" Well I met Angel in the alley's of the city when I was looking for food one day" said Max " we fought over it for awhile until I figured out that she had a very specail reason for wanting the food. She was caring for this pregnant black wolf named Shelia who's on the run from Officer X. Sargent Pyshco fired a bullet at Angel who was trying to protect me, that's why I came to you,"

"Why's Shelia on the run?" asked Private.

" Her old circus owner that's why" said Angel, waking up as her wound began to recover " when I first met Shelia she was covered in bloody cuts and scrapes. When I found out she was pregnant I promised I'd do anything I could to protect her. Max helped me a bit after awhile,"

" Where's this Shelia now?" asked Skipper " maybe we can help keep Officer X off her tail,"

" How would we do that Skipper?" asked Private.

"Good point Private" said Skipper " Kolwaski, Options!"

" We could transfer her to better place of hiding where it would be ideal for baby wolf cubs to prosper" said Kolwaski " the problem is where?"

" Uh hey" said Marlene " what about the zoo? It's safe and I'm sure the zookeepers will accept her,"

"Predictable" said Skipper " but intrigueing. Angel, show us where Shelia lives. Marlene, Max you guys stay here. This operation calls for elite forces only,"

With that Skipper and the rest of the penguins followed Angel to Shelia's hideout. About fifthteen minutes later they arrived at the entrance of an oddly built cave, built right into the stone on one of the bridges in Central Park.

Angel went in first while Skipper and the rest of the penguins waited outside. Finally Angel came out and motioned to Skipper.

" She wants to see you alone for a bit before she comes out," said Angel.

Nodding to show that he understood Skipper went into the cave until he saw the figure of beautiful black wolf with emerald green eyes. She was lying down in a shimmering beam of stray moonlight, which was good considering that she was pregnant and all.

" I see" said Shelia " so you're one of friends that Angel has brought. I guess you have already been informed on my condition?"

"Yes Mam" said Skipper " and me and my men would like to offer any asisstance, if we can,"

" I would like for my cubs to grow up safe" said Shelia " but my trust in Humans is dim. How do I know I can trust these zookeepers of yours?"

" Well they usuaslly just put us in safe habitat and give us all we need to survive" said Skipper " it's pretty easy to get out of the enclousure whenever their not looking. I know from experince, don't worry they'll keep you safe,"

Shelia struggled a bit to stand on her feet and as she stood Skipper noticed the scars of her past life in the cruel circus Angel had told them about dimmly shined in the bright moonlight. The black wolf's emerald green eyes caught Skipper's gaze.

" Old memories" said Shelia " but they still burn,"

" How could any Human do this to you?" said Skipper.

" As you walk through life" said Shelia " you'll find many people you can't rely on. But I'm trusting you Skipper. I hope that I can rely on you,"

With that both penguin and wolf stepped outside only to find Rico running around in a panic. When he saw Skipper the kaboom crazy bird ran up to him and started spitting out words in his mutilated tounge so fast that Skipper couldn't understand him.

" Slow down Soldier" said Skipper " now where's Private, Kolwaski, and Angel?"

"Officar X," spouted Rico.

That, Skipper understood. Two members of his team and Angel had been captured, he had to save them. But he still had to escort Shelia safely to the zoo. Skipper found himself in position that no leader ever wanted to be in. To choose between his job or his team?


	2. Chapter 2: Pounded

**Ch.2: Pounded**

" Let's go after them," said Shelia.

" No way" siad Skipper, looking at the she-wolf surprised " you're in no condition to fight. Dealing with that crazed sargent Officer X will be to much for you,"

" I'm a wolf Skipper" said Shelia " and even though I may be pregant doesn't mean I still can't fight. Besides he's got Angel, and she first one to ever care for me, I won't let her suffer at the fate of a madman,"

" Point taken" said Skipper " Rico, return to base and deliever a report to Marlene and Max. Me and Shelia are heading out to set our friends free,"

Rico immediately went to carry out Skipper's orders while Skipper and Shelia headed striaght for the pound. Inside the pound Angel, Kolwaski, and Private woke up to see exactly where they were.

"What happened?" asked Private.

"Officer X must have captured us while we were outside waiting for Skipper," said Kolwaski.

"Yeah" said Angel " I can still feel the painful shock of his tazer,"

"It looks like we're the only three who have been captured" said Private " that must mean Rico must have gone to warn the others,"

"Officer X is tough opponent" said Kolwaski " its going to take a team effort to bring him down. If only Skipper had the full team,"

Speaking of the devil Officer X decided to come in. The grin on the black man's face was sadistic as he observed his prisoners. His gaze was cold and hard as he glared at the two penguins.

"How does it feel now punks?" he siad " now that your the ones behind bars. You'll get no mercy from me. There's a special buyer coming in who's looking for some unusal animals. And you two and those other two penguins will fit the bill just fine,"

His gaze turned to Angel's cage. The female fox's hackles were raised when the officer got close, but if the animal control cop noticed, he didn't care.

"As for you" he said to Angel " play nice, and I might find a nice zoo for you to stay at. Either that or a lab,"

When Officer X's finger got to close to the cage Angel charged and bit it. Private and Kolwaski were stunned by the act as Officer X cried out in pain. His angry gaze turned on Angel as soon as the pain was gone.

"Just for that" said Officer X " you and your penguin friends can go down together,"

With that last statement, Officer X stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Are you ready for this Shelia?" said Skipper from about the wolf's back.

"Born ready," said Shelia as they stopped in front of the pound.

"Good" said Skipper " lift me up to that window. I'll find a way to let you in from the side. Then we rescue the others and we break,"

Shelia did as Skipper ordered and lifted the penguin up to the window. A grunts later Skipper budged the window open and went inside. Quickly sneaking around the lobby of the pound's office, Skipper found the side door and let Shelia in.

Together the two entered the holding room where Angel, Private, and Kolwaski were still trapped in their cages.

"Skipper!" shouted Private " thank goodness,"

"You two have to get us out of here" said Angel " that crazy cop is going to sell us out,"

"Not on my watch" said Skipper " give me a lift Shelia,"

The black wolf obilged and Skipper got to work on his friends cages. Meanwhile, the buyer Officer X was expecting finally arrived. As the two were talking Officer X's eyes decided to scroll over the security footage. When she saw Skipper unlatching the latch Kolwaski's cage he quickly pressed down the lockdown button and stormed into the room, the buyer following closely behind.

Skipper had just nearly finished unlocking Angel's cage when Officer X and his buyer stormed in.

"Kolwaski, Private Go!" shouted Skipper " we'll catch up to you,"

"But Skipper..." started Private.

"That's an order!" yelled Skipper " Go!"

Without argueing the two penguins followed Skipper's orders and made it out just before all the escape routes were covered in plates of two inch metal. Skipper, Angel, and Shelia were trapped!

Handing his buyer a gas mask and putting on one himself Officer X pushed another button allowing dozens of little balls to enter the room. Skipper was confused until the balls decided to explode. When they did a strange odor filled the air making Skipper, Shelia, and Angel's bodies feel relaxed.

"Sleeping gas," muttered Skipper, as he tried to fight it off. But it was no use, the gas was working to well, and soon the penguin found himself joining Angel and Shelia in slumberland.

"Tell you what" said the buyer to Officer X when all three animals were asleep " why don't I take these three off your hands. Say at five hundred dollars each?"

"Mr. Goldstien you drive a hard bargian" said Officer X, shaking hands with the buyer " but I accept,"


	3. Chapter 3: Fight For Survival

**Ch.3: Fight For Survival**

Kolwaski and Private tried to get back into the pound after they noticed that Skipper, Angel, and Shelia weren't following them, but it was no use. Officer X had locked up the pound tighter than a drum.

"We'll never get in to save Skipper now," said Kolwaski.

"Shush," said Private, pointing over to the back of the building.

Keeping to the shadows Kolwaski and Private slipped to the back of the pound to see Officer X talking to Mr. Goldstien as three cages were being loaded into a truck. Both penguins gasped when they saw the contents of those cages were none other than Skipper, Angel, and Shelia. All three of them were knocked unconious.

After the truck was locked with all the cages inside of it Mr. Goldstien got in the cab and drove off while Officer X went inside counting his money. Before the truck was completely out of sight Kolwaski copied down its lisense number, then motioned for Private to follow him back to the zoo.

When the two penguins arrived back at the zoo they found Marlene, Max, and Rico waiting for them.

"Are Shelia and Angel alright?" asked Max.

"Where are they?" asked Marlene " is Skipper with them?"

"We don't know where they are," Kolwaski reluctantly answered.

"Wha...What do you mean?" asked Marlene.

"Where's Skipper?" asked Rico in his mutilated tounge.

"They were captured by Officer X," said Kolwaski.

"We have to save them," said Marlene, heading for the gate.

"Marlene, wait" said Private, stopping the otter " they're not at the pound anymore. Officer X sold them to some strange man. Kolwaski has the lisense number, and we need to trace it before we can attempt a rescue,"

"Well trace it fast" said Max " who knows what horrible place Officer X sold them to,"

* * *

Meanwhile, after a couple of hours of being knocked out, Skipper finally awakened to find himself inside of a cage. A quick glance of the scenery and there appeared to be cages all around him, almost all were filled with animals.

"Am I still at the pound?" said Skipper.

"You wish," muttered a voice right beside him.

Skipper turned around to see a nieghboring cajun crocodile is the one who had spoken.

"Where are we then?" Skipper at the croc.

"The fights" said the crocodile " its some sick form of entertianment for the humans. We're forced to fight until only one is left standing. And Hercules over there is the riegning champ,"

Skipper looked to see a huge bengal tiger, trapped in a heavy steel cage, growling like mad. Skipper flinched, he had only encountered one more tiger in his life, but not one that insane.

"What did they do him?" asked Skipper.

"Overdose of agression shots" said the crocodile "they drove him mad. It drives all of us mad,"

"I can see that" said Skipper " by the way you haven't seen a fox and wolf by any chance have ya?"

"Yeah" said the croc " the wolf is in the lap of luxury until she gives birth to her pups. The fox is already in the ring fighting Saber. After her, you're next,"

"Hate to disagree with you my compadre" said Skipper " but I'm getting out of here,"

As soon as his flipper touched the bars to the cage Skipper was pushed back by an electric shock. A human had tazered him and was opening the door of the cage. Before Skipper had a chance to fight a strange red serum was injected into his body, making his thoughts turn to mush and his eyes grow cold.

Angel was just coming out of the arena, her body beaten and bruised, when she saw what the humans were doing to Skipper. Before she could be put back in her cage the fox bit the hand of the human carrying her.

While the man screamed in pain angel headed for the human holding onto Skipper, clawing him the neck. The force of the impact when the human dropped him awoke Skipper from his woozy state. Cries of "Angel! Angel!" cheered from the other cages, and it was only then that the penguin noticed Angel fighting off one of thier captors.

The second human was coming out of his pain and Skipper took him on. Both humans were in serious trouble until Mr. Goldstien and his pet, a wolf named Saber, decided to cut in. With one lunge Saber knocked off Angel and Skipper.

Saber's eyes glared at Angel for the beating the fox gave him earlier, Angel's eyes glared back.

"I know you two are here to protect Shelia" said Saber " but if you guys mess this up anymore they're going to put you through something far worse than agression shots,"

"Like what?" said Skipper.

"These two are more trouble than thier worth" said Mr. Golstien, after looking over the damage done to his two flunkies " capture them and have them taken to the arena. Thier next match shall be agianist Hercules,"

With an evil laugh Mr. Golstien walked away, while the wild roars of Hercules thundered through the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Saber Takes A Stand

**Ch.4: Saber Takes A Stand**

After sucessfully tracing the lisnse number on the getaway Kolwaski, Private, and Rico went out to seek out the source. It took a little convincing, but eventually the penguins got Max and Marlene to agree not to tag along.

It was a long journey, until all three penguins finally located the building where the truck that had carted off thier friends was parked.

"This must be the place," said Kolwaski, his team moving towards the truck.

Using a crowbar Rico jimmied the truck open, but a quick look inside proved that nothing was in it.

"They must be inside that building," said Kolwaski, logically.

"We have to hurry and get in" said Private " there's no time to lose,"

"Right" said Kolwaski " Rico!"

Taking his cue Rico upchucked a grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it at the door. One expolision later, it made an entrance that all three penguins could fit through. However, once inside, they were met with the growling form of Saber.

The penguins drew back into thier defensive poses, and Rico popped a flamethrower just in case the wolf decided to charge. Saber took a sniff of the air, and immediately his mean demeanor ceased, as he recgonized the scent surrounding the three penguins.

" Hmm" muttered Saber, interestly " you three all carry the same scent of the penguin I met earlier,"

"Skipper?" said Private, stepping up as Kolwaski told Rico to put the weapon away " you've seen him? Where is he?"

"He also came with a lady wolf and fox" said Kolwaski " have you've seen them as well?"

"Yes" said Saber " I was told all about your little rescue from Angel when she faced me in the ring. Shelia is being kept safe in the lab until her pups are born, but I'm afriad that Skipper and Angel are in trouble,"

* * *

Trouble didn't even begin to describe the situation. Skipper and Angel were standing in the middle of a hexagon-shaped arena, with a loosely hanging bird-cage roof, and thousands of humans screaming in excitement for the death match that was about to take place.

Mr. Goldstien arrived and took his place in the high chiar, observing the arena. With the presense of an emerpor Mr. Goldstien shouted to the eager people in the stands...

"Let the games begin!"

With that the gates to the arena opened and Hercules entered growling crazier than ever before, thanks to an overdose of agression shots Mr. Goldstien put in him before the match. Thier was no way Skipper and Angel could survive this tiger's onslaught.

"Well Angel" said Skipper " it looks like this is it. I'm sorry that I failed in my mission,"

"Its not over yet" said Angel, smiling " because we're about to get help. Look!"

Skipper looked up to see Rico sawing away at the single chian that held the bird cage roof suspended. Hercules drew himself closer to Skipper and Angel, until he was pratically under the roof.

Giving a michevious grin Rico finished cutting the chian and the roof fell over Hercules, caging the mad tiger. Skipper and Angel managed to jump out of the way before the roof fell and remained unhurt. People booed and started throwing things, Mr. Golstien was mad.

Suddenly one of the gates behind Skipper and Angel was opened, compliments of Kolwaski, allowing all four of them to escape. Seething with rage Mr. Goldstien sounded the alarm and ordered for the guards to bring out the dobermans.

"Boy are we glad to see you guys," said Angel, to Kolwaski and Rico as they ran.

"Where's Private?" asked Skipper.

"Here Skipper," called Private, arriving with Saber and Shelia.

Everyone stopped for a moment to catch a breather until a pain erupted from Shelia's stomach.

"My stomach hurts worse than before" said Shelia " the cubs could arrive any minute,"

"Then there's no time to waste" said Skipper " we need to get you to the zoo and fast! Saber, where's the nearest exit?"

"That way" said Saber, pointing to the left " better hurry. They sounded the alarm, the dobermans can arrive at any second,"

"But what about you and all the other animals imprisoned here?" asked Angel " we can't leave them behind,"

"Don't worry about us" said Saber " now go!"

With that the penguins, Angel, and Shelia ran out of the building just as the dobermans arrived. Hackles raised Saber charged at the dobermans, taking them down without a sweat. Although he may have won, the wolf still ended up taking most of the punsihment when the shock collar around his neck was activated by Mr. Goldstien.

" To bad, you were such a good fighter" said Mr. Goldstien, turning the shock collar's power to max without his finger leaving the button " goodbye, triator!"

Saber tried to resist the pain as much as he could, but soon the electricity going through his body became to much to bear. A loud howl escaped from the wolf's mouth, making Skipper and others, outside, stop and shake with fright.

"Wha...what happened?" stuttered Private.

Shelia hung her head in sorrow, she knew what that howl meant. Without warning the other she flipped back her head and howled a more sorrowful tune.

"What did you that for?" asked Angel.

"That" said Shelia " was a wolves death howl. Saber...is dead,"

" I can't believe this" said Kolwaski " how can some humans be so cruel enough to kill? "

"Like I said before" said Shelia " you'd be surprised the depths humanity will go,"

" Come on" said Skipper, breaking the sad mood " lets get back to the zoo,"


	5. Chapter 5: Delievery

**Ch.5: Delievery**

The moon was in its setting stage as the group finally made it back to the zoo. Max and Marlene jumped with joy at seeing thier friends come back in one piece. Though Skipper and Angel did show signs of abusement from thier mistreatment at the fighting club.

"Alright enough" said Skipper, cutting the reunion short " we have to load Shelia into a crate and make sure Alice see's her, so she'll be let into the zoo,"

"I'll get to work on it right away," said Kolwaski, leaving with Rico.

"Private, stand guard" said Skipper " we don't want any unexpected surprises,"

Private took a position besides Shelia and went into guard mode, but his mood slipped when he saw Angel starting to walk away.

"Angel" said Private " where are you going?"

"Home" Angel replied " to the streets,"

"What?" said Skipper, overhearing what the fox said " why?"

" My mission is complete Skipper" said Angel " Shelia is safe and I have nothing else to do,"

"But I thought that you...I...," stumbled Skipper, only to be interrupted a sudden yowl of pain.

Shelia was lying on the ground going through serious convulsions as something kicked at her from the inside. Kolwaski and Rico ran back as fast as they could when they heard the scream.

Going into medical mode Kolwaski quickly checked Shelia's vital signs, and confirmed a few seconds later that the she-wolf was in labor.

"Forget the sneaky way" said Skipper " we need to get Shelia to Alice pronto. Fireman carry men! Mooncat, go wake Alice!"

"On my way," said Max, running towards Alice's office.

The zookepper was asleep in her bunk when Max arrived, but the cat quickly solved that problem by sticking a sharp claw in her backside. Alice woke up with a start, and when she saw Max, her face grew angry and she chased him around the zoo.

Max managed to escape over the wall before Alice could catch up with him. Dissapionted that she had lost her target Alice headed back to her bunk to get some sleep when a painful howl erupted from nearby.

Running to the source of the sound Alice couldn't hide her shock when she a beautiful black, female wolf laying of the ground in obivous pain with an equally beautiful, red fox standing guard over her like a guardian angel.

Although she had no idea how these two animals got into the zoo, right now Alice didn't care. Quickly, the zookeeper scooped up Shelia in her arms and ran her over to the zoo hospital with Angel following from behind.

From the shadows Kolwaski, Rico, Skipper, and Private high-fived each other for a job well done, then headed over to the hospital themselves to watch the wolf cubs being born.

The doctor was jolted out of slumber when Alice came in holding a wolf in her hands. After only moments of studying Shelia's condition the Doc quickly determined what Kolwaski had figured, she was in labor.

Hot water and towels were brought to the room immediately. When the Doc pulled out a needle, Skipper cringed, but after the shot Shelia's movements became more relaxed.

From the waiting room, Angel was getting impatient from the lack of news, while on the outside some more of the zoo animals had come to see what all the racket was. Marlene quickly informed them all on what was happening.

Everyone grew silent and took positions at the windows so they could see and hear what was going on as well.

There was a push and one wolf cub came out all slimy and wet. Alice quickly took care of that and gave the boy pup a bath. There was another push and then a few minutes later another push. When cleaned up the two new wolf cubs proved to be young girls.

The pups rejoiced around thier mother, quickly sipping away at her milk. The Doc motioned Alice into the waiting room where the penguins couldn't hear, but Angel could.

"What's up Doc?" asked Alice.

"This wolf has been badly mistreated" said the doctor " there are scars and burn marks all over her body. Whoever owned her before did not treat her well. We need to keep her here so she and her babies can be safe,"

"What about the fox she came with?" asked Alice " she looks like she's been mistreated too. Look at her stomach, its like she hasn't been fed a decent meal once in her life. Can't we keep her too? After all, if it wasn't for her I might not have found Shelia?"

"Shelia?" said the doctor.

" I have a Aunt Shelia in Madrid" said Alice " what can I say, the wolf just reminds me of her,"

The doctor laughed as he picked up Angel and said " Yes, and she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her guardian Angel,"

"So, is it settled then?" asked Alice.

"We'll have to ask the zoo board" said the doctor " but yes, I believe its settled,"


	6. Chapter 6: Mark of the Wolf

**Ch.6: Mark of the Wolf**

It didn't take to much time convincing the zoo board into letting Shelia and her cubs, plus Angel stay at the zoo and new habits were quickly built at the zoo to accomadate them.

King Julien was constantly complianing about the wolves and fox stealing his peoples, but deep on the inside he was happy for them. Shelia was still a little wary of humans, but as the days went on she slowly growing more accustomed to them, especially when they commented her pups.

Skipper and his team came over one day and asked what the pups names were. Shelia replied that they wouldn't be named until after the Pack Ceremony.

"Pack Ceremony?" asked Skipper " what's that?"

" The Pack Ceremony is how we add new members into the pack" said Shelia " the cubs must be named, marked, and fed before they offically join the pack,"

"Ooo" said Private " can we come watch?"

"Of course you can" said Shelia " but I want Skipper and Angel to be more than just spectators,"

"What does that mean?" asked Skipper.

"Come tommorow night and you'll know," said Shelia grinning.

Tommorow night, when the full moon was near its midnight phase the penguins headed over to Shelia's habitat. Angel was already there playing with the pups when they arrived.

"Skipper?" said Angel, when she saw the penguins " Shelia invited you too huh?"

"Yeah" said Skipper " did she tell you why she wanted us to come?"

"No," said Angel.

"Well I think you're about to find out," said Kolwaski, just as Shelia appeared.

The black wolf was decorated in white markings that stood out agianist her dark fur. Releasing a howl she called her pups toward her and motioned for Skipper and Angel to come up as well. The fox and penguin took thier place right beside the pups.

Smiling, Shelia looked at her pups and motioned for her eldest one to come up to the stage. The boy pup paraded onto stage proudly, his black fur reflecting an eerie arua in the moonlight.

Shelia dipped her paw into a bowl off red liquid and then marked the cub with her paw saying...

"My little Shadow, soon you shall be a great leader of the pack. Do you accept this mark and all the responsibilities that go with it?"

"I do," said Shadow, and trudged off stage, allowing the second eldest to come up.

Shelia couldn't resist the urge of her little girl's sapphire eyes. Agian she marked the cub with the strange liquid in the bowl.

"My little Sapphire, may your eyes always be opened to new possibilities. Do you accept this mark and all the responsibilities that go with it?"

"I do," said Sapphire, trudging off stage allowing the last pup to come foreward.

The youngest girl cub seemed a little nervous when walked on stage to face her mother. But Shelia threw the young cub a comforting smile and marked her the same way she did the other two.

"My little Nelia, there is no need to fear, for soon you shall be the greatest warrior of the pack. Do you except this mark and all the responsibilties that go with it?"

"I do," said Nelia, and walked off stage.

Now that all the pups were named Skipper and Angel wondered what was going to happen next as they both walked up to the stage. Kolwaski, Rico, and Private were wondering what was going to happen as well, luckily they didn't have to wait long.

"Angel" said Shelia, turning to the fox " your kindness towards me will never be forgotten. You cared for me while I was weak, fed me when I was hungry, and brought me water when I was thirsty. Tonight may your kindness be repaid when presented with a wolf's greatest honor,"

"Skipper" Shelia continued, turning to the penguin " your loyalty to your friends and the bravery of your heart will never be forgotten. You helped me through my darkest hour and restored my trust in human kind. Maybe there are some humans that can be trusted after all. Tonight may your valor be repiad when you too are presented with a wolf's greatest honor,"

With that Shelia dipped her paw into the bowl and marked both Angel and Skipper on the back. Everybody gathered there immediately knew what this meant. Kolwaski, Rico, and Private whooped for joy for now thier leader had been made an Honorary Wolf.

"Welcome to the pack Angel and Skipper," said Shelia.

"Thanks Shelia," said Angel.

"I couldn't ask for a greater honor," said Skipper.

Shadow howled in excitement followed soon after by his two sisters. Shelia, Skipper, and Angel shrugged at each other and began howling as well. But even though all things seemed well now Skipper's loyalty would soon be put to the test. Placing the team in situation that Rico, Private, and Kolwaski never wanted to find themselves in...

Without a leader... Without Skipper.


	7. Chapter 7: Uncle Skipper

**Ch.7: Uncle Skipper**

**Time Skip....A Few Months Later...**

"Alright men" Skipper said to his team " our enmies could be anywhere, so be ready. Capture thier leader and we've won,"

Kolwaski, Rico, and Private nodded taking up a large triangle formation surrounding Skipper. All four penguins senses were on high alert, waiting for the enemey to make the first move.

A howl erupted from the North, all four penguins turned to look, but saw nothing. There was a woosh of wind and the next thing anyone knew, Rico was gone!

"It seems that the enmey has made its move Skipper," said Kolwaski.

"Smart stragety" said Skipper " they took out our weapon supply first so we wouldn't pull off such a fight,"

"Clever the way they used that howl as a distraction," said Private.

"Indeed" said Skipper " thier skills have improved. But they haven't managed to capture me yet,"

"Oh Kolwaski" cooed a voice from a nearby bush, holding out the penguin's notepad " look what I got,"

"My designs!" yelled Kolwaski, rushing to the bush " give those back!"

"Kolwaski, no!" yelled Private " its a trap!"

But the penguin didn't listen to Private's wisdom and charged on, only to be cornered a large, black wolf that was hiding in that bush. While Skipper and Private wondered what to do about rescueing thier teammate two howls interrupted thier thoughts and suddenly they found themselves pinned between two more black wolves.

"Got you Skipper" said one wolf " you're captured,"

" I highly doubt that Shadow" said Skipper to the male wolf that had spoken " but I say you, Sapphire, and Nelia have passed your final exam with flying colors. Good work,"

Shelia's son and her two daughters smiled proudly at the priase.

"That's was excellent leadership Shadow" said Private " but what did you do with Rico?"

"We bribed him with fishsticks" laughed Nelia " he's still hogging them down as we speak,"

" I never saw a penguin stuff so much into his stomach before," said Sapphire, her and Kolwaski joining up with the others.

"Training done for the day?" came Shelia's voice as the mother wolf approached.

"Yes mam" said Shadow " we just beat Uncle Skipper at his own game,"

"Did you now?" said Shelia " are you sure he didn't just let you win?"

"Come on Shelia" said Skipper " you know me better than that,"

" I know" giggled Shelia " that's the problem,"

"Realistically" said Sapphire " I believe Aunt Angel's lessons are more interesting than commando skills. Isn't it more important for us to learn how to survive on the street?"

"Learning to defend yourselves doesn't hurt either" said Shelia to Sapphire " and Uncle Skipper has done a great job teaching you. You'll find that you'll need these skills once we leave for the Full Moon Ceremony,"

"Full Moon Ceremony?" asked Skipper, just as Rico was coming back licking fishstick crumbs off his beak. " what's that?"

"Its when we're offically classified as fully grown adults" said Sapphire " we travel up the Spirit Trial to the top of Crescent Mountian and are named adults by the King Wolf himself,"

"Its a great honor to be presented by the greatest hunter in the pack," said Shadow.

"Mom?" asked Nelia " can Uncle Skipper and Aunt Angel come with us. They're wolves too,"

"Actually" said Sapphire " Skipper is a penguin and Angel is a fox, but they were named wolves by you mother,"

" True" said Shelia, and turned to Skipper "well Skipper, do you want to tag along on our journey?"

"The zookeepers are fixing to take a vacation anyway" said Skipper " and as long I can bring the team with me, I don't mind,"

"Yay!" shouted Shadow, Nelia, and Sapphire.

"Alright" said Shelia, laughing at her childrens joy as she walked away to find Angel " I'll go ask Angel and see if she wants to come along as well,"

"Better start packing Uncle" said Shadow " because tomorrow night we leave,"


	8. Chapter 8: Walking On Air

**Ch.8: Walking On Air**

The Kulun Mountian range was a wonderful sight to behold. angel was very glad that she decided to come. It had taken some doing to get all them here to China, but it was a good Skipper and his team were expert travel agents.

The sun was in its setting phase, casting a shadow that made the mountians radiate a warm purple glow. Shelia had told them that they needed to wait until the moon neared its midnight phase before the Spirit Trail appeared so they could go on to Crescent Mountian.

Skipper walked up to Angel, who was staring at said mountian.

" Its almost time," said Skipper.

"Yes it is" said Angel " I can see why the wolves chose this place, its beautiful,"

"Not as beautiful as you," Skipper whispered out loud.

"What was that?" asked Angel, her ears picking up Skipper's whisper.

"Uh...nothing" said Skipper, blushing " oh look, the moon's up, time to go,"

As Skipper waddled away Angel giggled and blushed. Shelia stood up and went to wake up her children.

"Come" she said " its time,"

" I don't see how we're going to get to the mountian from here" said Private " there's nothing between us and it but air,"

" Don't worry Private" said Shelia " cause here comes our path,"

Everyone stared in amazement to see two white, ghost wolves running on air towards them, leaving behind a solid path in thier wake. The two ghost wolves stopped at the ledge of the cliff where Skipper and the others stood.

Shelia and her children bowed to the two wolves and stepped on the path. Skipper and the others followed shelia's leaded and walked onto the bridge as well.

It took a lot of convincing in order not to look down. Kolwaski couldn't phantom what was happening. They were walking on air! A feat that was pyshically impossible. But the tall penguin only had two short minutes to ponder this when thier feet suddenly touched the mountian top.

Tons of wolves were already there, waiting for the Full Moon Ceremony. Thier eyes turned, staring at Shelia and her guests. One wolf got up and approached Shelia, then bowed before her.

"Your Highness" said the wolf " we thought you were gone forever when that crazed human captured you,"

" I thought I was too" said Shelia " until my new friends set me free,"

"Wait a minute" said Skipper " Your Highness? You mean you're the Queen Wolf?"

"Does that mean...?" said Shadow.

"Our dad...?" said Nelia.

" Is the King Wolf?" said Sapphire.

" Yes," said Shelia.

" Wow," was all her children could say.

"Where is my mate?" Shelia asked the still bowing wolf.

"He is gone thanks to Gatal's poison" said the wolf " Gatal is now our King. He refuses to give our cubs thier right to join the pack,"

"That's not fair," growled Shadow angrilly.

"What I say is law" said Gatal, approaching and pushing the bowing out of the way " I defeated the former King, so now I am in charge. He was so easy to defeat too. Still despiaring about his long lost mate, carrying his future hiers,"

"Well you're royal license is about to be revoked" said Skipper, standing up to Gatal " I challenge you to a fight. I win, you let all the cubs graduate and leave town. You win, I'll be your servant for one year,"

"If I win you shall serve me forever" said Gatal " deal?"

"Deal," said Skipper.

"Meet me in the arena in half an hour" said Gatal, walking away " I'll be waiting,"

"Skipper" said Shelia " you have no idea what you've just done,"

"What?" said Skipper " I can easily beat that King Wolf,"

"He wasn't always a wolf" said Shelia " Gatal was a cobra that was welcomed into the pack shortly before I got captured,"

"Proposertous" said Kolwaski " how in Heavens name can a cobra become a wolf?"

" Any animal that bears the pawprint of the King or Queen Wolf transforms into a wolf they defeat the riegning King Wolf," said Shelia.

"And since both me and Skipper were marked by your paw" Angel gasped " then when Skipper beats Gatal he'll become a wolf too,"

"Wait a minute" said Private " even if Skipper does become a wolf, he will be able to still come back with us right?"

" No" said Shelia, her head hanging sadly " only the Queen Wolf is permitted to leave the mountian, the King must stay and lead the pack. If Skipper becomes King, he will have to remian here, forever,"


	9. Chapter 9: Intervention

**Ch.9: Intervention**

This was supposed to be a good trip. A chance to watch Shadow, Nelia, and Sapphire to be honored as adults and join the pack. But now, all the good feelings had been replaced by the bitter taste of negativity.

Not wanting to become a full-fledged wolf and leave his team Skipper asked Shelia if there was anyway someone could tag in for him.

"Yes" said Shelia " but they would have to speak the word 'morte', meaning 'death' match. All previous wagers will be forgotten until only one opponent leaves the arena alive,"

"I'll do it" said Shadow " anything to help Uncle Skipper,"

"Thanks Shadow" said Skipper " but I don't want anyone of you killed on my account. My big mouth got us into this, its my job to get us out,"

"You'll win Uncle" said Sapphire " we all know you can,"

"Thanks Sapphire" said Skipper, then turned to his team who all had a solemn look on thier face " no matter what happens men, I'm still a penguin at heart. And you will always be my team,"

Hidden in the shadows Angel overheard the enitre conversation and shivered at the thought on how final Skipper's words sounded.

* * *

The time had come to fight as the moon reached its midnight phase. Gatal was patiently waiting in the center of the arena ready for his opponent to arrive. Shelia and the others sat in the stands, joining all the other wolves who had gathered for the occassion.

About a minute later Skipper bravely walked into the arena meeting Gatal's fiery-green eyes with his own icy-blue stare.

"You have guts for such a small bird" said Gatal, getting into attack position " I wonder what they will taste like?"

"The only thing you'll taste is defeat," said Skipper, jumping up and aiming a side-kick right at Gatal.

The wolf dodged Skipper's and swiped at the penguin using one of his paws. Pushed forward by the momentum Skipper met a nearby wall feet first and propelled himself back at Gatal with amazing force.

Skipper landed a direct hit pushing Gatal back about ten feet. Gatal growled and unleashed the most horrible howl any other wolf or animal have ever heard. It sounded like a sharp hiss being ground into a blender with a jackhammer.

Everyone had to cover thier ears, including Skipper, and that's what led to his downfall. Gatal stopped his howl and while Skipper was trying to recover from the awful noise the King Wolf pinned him to the ground, making sure Skipper couldn't move.

Skipper looked up to see Gatal's mouth open wide to reveal two gleaming sharp fangs. Shelia had warned Skipper earlier that if a wolf defeated the King Wolf he would remian a wolf. However if another animal beat the King Wolf they would transform into a wolf yes, but they would also retian thier most prized triat from whatever spieces they were before.

Since Gatal was a cobra before he defeated the King Wolf, when he transformed his triat was that he got to keep his poisoness fangs. One bite and Skipper was done for.

"Looks like this is the end," thought Skipper and steeled himself for defeat.

Suddenly a familar female voice sliced through the air, cutting the suspense and making every eye in the arena turn to her. Skipper's eyes widened in shock when he saw who it was.

"Morte!" shouted Angel. The beautiful fox had entered the arena.

"Angel no!" cried Private from the stands " he'll kill you!"

"Go back!" shouted Skipper.

"No" said Angel " I will not let you lose your team to serve this tryant Gatal. He wants a battle, I intend to give him one,"

"No girl has ever beaten the King Wolf" said Gatal, pushing Skipper away into the stands " this will a short death match,"

With that said Angel and Gatal charged at each other, biting and clawing at the other's flesh. Gatal may have been fast but Angel was faster, striking at Gatal as quick as lightning.

From up upon his back Angel steered Gatal like a human would a bronco and slammed him into a wall. The force of the impact caused one of Gatal's fangs to fall out. Getting a smart idea Angel jumped down, grabbed the fang, and snuck it into Gatal while the wolf was still stunned.

For a brief moment the whole arena was filled with silence as Gatal's rolled up and his lifeless body touched the ground. Then descending from the moon, the two spirit wolves that hand built the path to the mountian ran around Angel radiating an impossibly bright white light.

When the light vanished the two spirit wolves were gone, but Angel had changed. Her body had grown bigger, stronger, and taller until she looked like a regualar wolf, except with a few differences. Her fur coat still possessed the wonderful blend of colors she had when still a fox, and a lucious black mane grew along her body.

Shelia and her children howled, soon joined in by other wolves ans Angel in her new form stepped up to the King's Rock and anounced that all the cubs had her blessing to join the pack.

About an hour later the moon started to set and it was time Skipper and his team to go home along with Shelia and her adult cubs. Angel met them all over at the Spirit Trail in order to say goodbye.

"You'll make a fine leader" said Shelia, nudging Angel " goodbye my friend,"

"Go get them Aunt Angel" said Shadow " me and my sisters will be rooting for you,"

"Thanks," said Angel, grinning.

"Will you come visit sometime?" asked Private.

"Maybe" said Angel " techinally I am a Queen Wolf, but I would still have to lead at least until I find a suitable mate too take care of things while I was gone,"

"The zoo just won't be the same without you," said Kolwaski.

"Bye..Bye," said Rico, and joined the others walking down the trail.

Skipper was the last to approach Angel. One question kept ringing about in his head that needed to be answered.

"Why?" said Skipper " why did you help me?"

"Because" said Angel shyly and whispered " I love you,"

Skipper was stunned by Angel's words. Angel fled away, her cheeks colored with embrassment. Two lives that been so close to going together were now forever torn apart.


	10. Chapter 10: Final Thoughts

**Ch.10: Final Thoughts**

Three long days had passed when the penguins arrived back home, at the zoo, with Shelia and her cubs. Though to Skipper those three days seemed like they would stretch on for eternity.

Tonight, Skipper found himself looking at the stars, his sapphire eyes glowing at thier radiance. He had been hanging out on top of the penguin habit every night since they got back.

Kolwaski, Private, and Rico all wondered why thier leader adopted this habit, but chose not to question it and return to doing thier own duties. Meanwhile,Skipper's mind kept on reflecting back to the last words said by Angel, before she ran away.

Angel had confessed that she loved Skipper, and at that time Skipper wished that he had confessed his. While Angel was staying at the zoo her and Skipper had actually grown quite close and spent a lot of quality time together.

The had baby sat Shelia's cubs and trained them, been on a few missions, and even unoffically dated once or twice without anyone knowing. But now that Angel had become the new Queen Wolf, she would stuck on Crescent Mountian forever until someone took her place, or she found a mate that could take charge so she'd be able to visit.

Niether one of those scenarios were very likely in Skipper's mind. Before the penguin's thoughts could wander any further, Private's head suddenly popped up from below.

"Skipper" called Private " dinner is ready,"

"One moment Private" said Skipper " I'll be down shortly,"

Private nodded and stuck his head back inside. Knowing he wouldn't have much time before Private would pop agian and ask what was taking so long Skipper stood up and glued his sapphire eyes on the glowing radiance of the full moon.

For a moment there appeared to be a face of a fox-like wolf imprinted on the moon that looked exactly like Angel. The image lifted up its head and howled before disappearing into thin air.

"Goodbye Angel," said Skipper, and howled back.

Any other animal that heard Skipper's howl were racking thier brains in confusion, but from her pen Shelia sported a smile when she heard the penguin's howl.

"True love," was all the black she-wolf whispered before going back to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
